All for Love
by Lunari Sakana
Summary: Marshall is accused of Murdering Prince Gumball, a crime punishable by death. Evidence is found that The Ice Queen is the real culprit and Marshall is freed to rush off to save Gumball, hoping with all he has that Gumball is still alive. Prince Gumball X Marshall Lee
1. Chapter 1

"Marshall Lee Abadeer. You are accused of the murder of Prince Bartholomew Gumball, blood was found in the Prince's bedroom along with some fabric from your shirt. How do you plead?" The Captain of the Royal guard asked, looking at Marshall, who was chained by the wrists and standing under a gazebo in the palace gardens of the candy Kingdom. The gazebo was the only thing protecting the Vampire King from the harsh rays of the mid-day sun. The shackles on his wrists were attached to chains and the chains to a pull-y system that when the handle was cranked would force the Vampire out into the sun where he would burn to death.

The only people who knew Marshall was innocent were Peppermint Maid, Fionna and Cake the cat. Marshall shook and thrashed around trying to break free of the shackles and chains, even going so far as shift into his monstrous Bat form but when the roof of the gazebo began to creak and the wood splintered he shifted back. Marshall knew no one would believe a word he said. "I didn't fucking kill Prince Gumball! I'm innocent this time! I couldn't kill him because-" He stopped short not wanting to give the candy people another reason to hate him.

Marshall and Prince Gumball had been seeing each other quite frequently and a strong bond formed which blossomed into true and passionate love. Marshall hung his head knowing Gumball couldn't rush in to save him this time, he knew Fionna would rush to his defense but the Candy aristocrats wouldn't believe her either because she hung out with him. "Since you speak in your defense you are hereby guilty of murder in the first degree and are sentenced to death by burning in the sun" The audience applauded and cheered when the verdict dropped. While the unfair trial took place, Cake had gone into the palace and up to Gumball's room to look for something to clear Marshall's not so good name. Just as Marshall was about to be pulled into the sun, the tips of his fingers already in the sun and had turned to ash leaving sizzling bloody blackened stumps and Marshall hissed and growled and tried to pull back on the chains but they held fast, Cake came rushing back." Wait! Stop this right now! I found evidence that will clear this poor boy!" She held up a torn piece of blue and white fabric.

The Captain of the royal guard came over and look the material over, after a moment he signaled for the chains to slacken and Marshall immediately withdrew into the shade of the gazebo. He groaned in pain as his regenerative powers went to work on healing his fingers, Fionna was already by his side to hold the poor Vampire as his fingers grew back. The Captain speaks."The Culprit behind the murder is The Ice Queen! Marshall Lee Abadeer is innocent! This time." Upon hearing that the Ice Queen had supposedly kill Prince Gumball, his blood boiled with rage and he shifted form once again." I'll find her and get rid of her once and for all!" He shouted. The Captain came over and unlocked the shackles." Bring our Prince home so he may have a proper burial." Marshall shifted back." I will." With a heavy heart he made to depart only to be stopped by Fionna who had grabbed his arm. "It's still day time Marshall. Take this." She took her back pack off and dug around a bit then pulled out a black umbrella, she opened it then gave it to him." Be careful Marshall" He smiled at Fionna" Thanks Fi." Marshall then sped off in the direction of the Ice Queens palace, hoping with everything he had that Gumball was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall flew faster then he ever had before. When he reached the Ice Queens palace, he stared the frozen mountain palace in the face and became invisible. He floated through the eye shaped window, closed the umbrella and set it down. Marshall raced all over the palace checking every room for his beloved Prince. When he got to the throne room, what he saw froze him in his tracks. There in the center of the room frozen up to his neck in a solid formation of ice was Prince Gumball with his head lowered. Marshall looked around quickly then sped over to him, lifting Gumballs head up.

"Gummy? H-Hey Gumwad, w-wake up w-will ya?" The Princes eyes were closed and his lips were blue, a stark contrast to the usual pink. Marshall leaned down and put his ear to gumballs lips, checking for any sign that he was alive. The Princes breath ghosted over Marshall's ear.

Tears ran down Marshall face as he kissed Gumballs cold lips, he pulled away and started trying to free Gumball but nothing he tried worked. All the work he was doing aroused Gumball enough to lift his head and weakly call out to Marshall. "M-M-Marshall? Y-you have t-to l-leave." He gasps out. "She'll capture you t-too". Marshall stopped his efforts and looked at his Prince." Shhh...Don't talk...I-I'll get you out of here."

Marshall's head turned as his sensitive ears picked up the foot steps of the Ice Queen. He became invisible and waited till She entered the throne room, he flew at her and pressed her against the wall harshly, becoming visible again. He glared at her as he held her in place. "Free him. Now. Or I'll kill you were you stand." He pressed her harder into the wall, she groaned in pain then smirked." Kill me and he dies. Nothing can break that hold except my powers. I'll make you a deal, I'll free him and you can take him back to the Candy Kingdom then you must return here and become my King!" She cackled and Marshall grew angrier by the second and raised his fist, he punched the wall near her head, cracking it and leaving a sizable hole, he broke several knuckles but they started to heal after a moment.

"Next time it will be your face." He hissed and growled at her. The Ice Queen wasn't stupid and she trembled in his hold as she looked at the hole in her wall. " O-Okay, o-okay! I'll free him! Just don't kill me! Please!" She raised a trembling hand and shot a bolt of ice at the structure and it blasted apart, The Prince falling to floor.

Marshall looked back and saw a figure in a black suit with a cow skull for a head, it was Death, waiting for Gumball to breath his last. Marshall let go of the queen and ran over to Gumball and picked him up." Stay away from him! You can't take him yet!". Marshall took off back the way he came and flew out the window leaving the umbrella behind. Marshall flew faster then he ever had back toward the Candy Kingdom, the sun was still up and his flesh and hair began to burn and he cried out in pain but never stopped flying.

Prince Gumball slowly began to warm up in the sunlight and groaned as he opened his eyes. "Marshall? What are you doing?! Y-you need to fly in the shade! You'll die if you keep this up. " The damage done to Marshall's right side was horrible, his skin was gone leaving only the bone and he was now blind in that eye. He kept that side away from Gumball's view as he spoke."I don't give a damn, you're worth more then my miserable life. I owe you this much and more. I would rather die and have you live without me, then spend one second without you." Why...?" " I love you with all my undead heart and I would die a thousand times over if it meant that I could save you, like you saved me so long ago."

Marshall's speed dropped as his strength ebbed, but he kept on flying, his breathing was labored but he didn't stop. He reached the half way point when in the distance he saw Fionna riding on Cake's back, the magic cat had stretched her legs out so that she towered over the trees, this created a shadow under her, she made it to Marshall and turn around so that she faced the direction she came from, toward the Candy Kingdom.

Marshall stopped flying once he was in the shadow that Cake cast, he lowered himself to the ground and set his beloved down. The prince was now warm again. Marshall fell over on to his right side curling up into a tight ball in extreme pain. Gumball was at his side instantly and held his beloved Vampire king close to him, the sight of his burned away flesh made his stomach flip and churn but still he held him and wept." You fool, you asshole! What good my life without you in it?! Marshall please, you can't leave me like this. My life isn't complete without you." As he held Marshall, he no long felt any air hit him, Marshall's left eye was closed and The Prince cried harder, But Marshall wasn't truly dead, he body had shut down any unnecessary functions to better heal the gravely wounded Vampire King.

Fionna and Cake also wept for their fallen friend. After three hours had passed-Which Gumball hadn't ceased crying- The Vampire King stirred slowly, his wounds completely healed, he turned his head and smiled softly at his beloved Prince. Raising his hands he placed them on Gumballs cheeks and wiped away his tears, Gumball opened his red and puffy eyes and stared at Marshall for only a moment then yelled." You fucking asshole! Why would you do that!? You had me worried sick you moron!" Marshall chuckled and groaned a bit as he sat up and faced Gumball." I've heard People do crazy things when they're in love. I love you Bartholomew Gumball with every fiber of my being and I would do this again and again. My life was meaningless before I met you and it would go back to that if I lost you. You make me feel alive and make my undead heart feel like beating."

Marshall took the others hands and held them, Gumball stared at him fresh tears falling though now they were tears of joy, he wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck and kissed him deeply and passionately, the Vampire returned the kiss just as passionate and deep. They pulled away from each other but rested their foreheads against one another. Gumball was the first to speak. "Let's go home shall we? Are you able to travel now love?"Marshall float up off the ground but remained in Cake's shadow. "Yeah, I'm back to my fucking fine self." He grinned. "Let's go home." Marshall held out his hand and helped his Prince up, then lowed himself to the ground. The all took off together at a steady pace, Marshall's hand never letting go of his Beloved Price.


End file.
